lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 529
Report #529 Skillset: Tahtetso Skill: Tidesweep Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: Currently, Tidesweep knocks down all enemies in the room for 3 power. This goes along with a very short balance loss (around half a second) and very minor wounding (6 per bodypart on my testing subject). People can stand up again almost immediately, and the wounding is a nuisance at best. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have twidesweep raze (shields, rebounding and speed) when used in addition to its current effect. This would make it useful as an opener for the charging group in group combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to its current effect, have tidesweep behave like a two-handed tahto attack against a random leg of the targets. It would do twice the wounding and damage of a normal tahto attack and have an according chance to apply poisons (two at most). It would not be affected by aura of rebounding. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: With respect to the name of the skill and the connection of the Tahtetso to the Pool of Stars, complement the wave theme a bit: In addition to its current effect, have the skill do some minor asphyxiation damage (between 400 and 600 unmodified) and add one level of freezing. Player Comments: ---on 3/11 @ 09:36 writes: I think the skill is fine. As it's designed for group combat, one needs to think how your group can help. Beast doing trample in combination with this would be more than deadly, and -all- of the solutions are over-powered. Solution 1 allows a tahteso is mass unshield everyone and knock them down, leaving them prone to forced movement. Absolutely no. Solution 2 is perhaps the most realistic, but I'd like to note that as far as I'm aware, two-handed actions do NOT apply two poisons, and shield/aura of rebounding probably should prevent it at least. Solution 3 is also unwelcomed, especially on a monk that would be working with aquamancers. Not only do you get group wide damage, but more than one monk using this would almost guarentee an aquamancer's insta. I think the skill is fine as is. It shouldn't be viewed as an 'opener' but as a mid-fight skill. ---on 3/11 @ 09:50 writes: Why not just increase the balance loss time to 1-1.5 sec or introduce 1 sec stun to give at least a reasonable window to do something with during group combat or alternatively drop the power cost. For a 3p ability, as it stands, it is certainly lackluster. ---on 3/11 @ 09:53 writes: Probably would be fair to note in this context that a comparable ability: slam spike - sprawls everyone in the room for no power and has a chance to stun. As a guild-specific skill, this one could use an upgrade. ---on 3/11 @ 14:24 writes: I have no idea how beast trample would be 'more than deadly' in any situation but in conjunction with crucify somehow. Certainly not with this skill. People can cure two broken legs to stand (and even two arms on top to be fully functional again) rather quickly, and if you think about really huge groups, the chance for trample to break limbs decreases with the amount of potentially affected people. Acrobatics users shrug off tidesweep almost completely (just springup again immediately). So you'd have two people (tidesweep+trample) use their balance for minor hindering at best. Regarding your comment to solution 1, yes, it makes the targets prone to forced movement, but only for a bit more than half a second (then they can stand and shield up again), and only against types that don't require the target to be on balance/standing. As for your comment to solution 3, since tidesweep is rather slow and the Aquamancer can only ever use preserve against ONE person, the effect will go to waste in that respect for all the rest of the people. It would have a possible hindering effect if timed well with the demesne freezing, but that's kind of the point here. The damage would be below that of any other room damage ability and, remember, costs 3 power. If a monk wants to help an Aquamancer preserve, using stunning actions or modifiers in normal kata forms in conjunction with mactans would be alot more effective. ---on 3/12 @ 00:56 writes: These solutions do seem a tad on the overpowered side. I think increasing the balance loss would be fine. ---on 3/14 @ 01:52 writes: Nydekion, it should also be noted that the slam spike ability can only be used once per day. ---on 3/14 @ 03:02 writes: I imagine the cost mimics other comparable skills, similar to how starlight mimics the effect and cost of carcer. With that being the case, it'd be reasonable for tidesweep to minic the cost and effect of slam spike, or if it were to cost power, have an effect that was more reliable or more potent than slam spike. ---on 3/16 @ 17:24 writes: I'm in favour of increasing the balance loss to 1 second. @Nydekion: that's actually a good point. If it's going to mimic slam spike, however, then it should hit everyone in the room, not just enemies. The skill is already better than slam spike in that it doesn't affect allies and that it doesn't have a per day limitation. ---on 3/17 @ 16:12 writes: I'm fine with the balance loss being increased, though if that ends up being the only change the power cost should be reduced as well.